Je te veux
by Shigu
Summary: du spoil, passage où Sai, Yamato, Sakura et Naruto voyent Sasuke 2 ans et demi après si ma mêmoire est bonne


Auteur : Shigure-chan  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : Yaoi  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas de moi et ne m'appartiennent pas (quel dommage TTTT)  
Statut : one shot

°°oo°°oo°°oo°°oo°°

Il faisait nuit noir lorsque Sasuke avait décidé de quitter le village. Sakura avait tout fait pour le retenir mais rien n'y avait fait. Sasuke été parti rejoindre Orochimaru. Il été partit. Et il ne reviendrais peut-être jamais. Naruto avait tout fait pour le retenir mais Sasuke avait failli le tuer. C'était…il y a 2 ans et demi.  
Plongé dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, Sasuke repense au jeune blond. Il veut le revoir. Sentir ses cheveux dans ses doigts, le prendre dans ses bras, sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais sa lui est impossible. Il a fait son choix.

°°oo°°oo°°oo°°oo°°

Il faisait jour et il pleuvait lorsque Sasuke est partit après son combat contre Naruto. Il avait failli mourir mais avait survécu grâce au pouvoir du bijuu enfermé en lui, Kyubi, le démon renard a neuf queue. A la fin de son combat contre Sasuke, Naruto savait…qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant longtemps.  
Cela fait maintenant 2 ans et demi.  
Dans sa chambre, un faible rayon de soleil illumine le visage du jeune blond endormi. Naruto rêve du garçon ténébreux avec qui il se chamailler lors des premières missions, Sasuke Uchiwa. Au début il l'énervait. Arrogant, fort…mais au bout du temps il s'été rendu compte qu'il été attiré par lui. Il veut qu'il lui touche les cheveux, le serre contre lui, l'embrassé…Mais il ne veut sûrement pas de lui et de toute façons…il ne sait pas où il est.

°°oo°°oo°°oo°°oo°°

Ce jour là...Il avait failli renoncer a son projet de rejoindre Orochimaru. Lors de son combat contre Naruto, quand il avait vu les larmes du jeune blond coulé, il avait voulu se jeter dans ses bras, se faire pardonner en l'embrassant…mais non. Son désir de pouvoir et de vengeance avait pris le dessus et il a tenté de le tuer. Au dernier moment Naruto avait fait en sorte que le coup ne touche pas son cœur mais Sasuke avait tout de même réussi a lui transpercé le poumon droit. Pour lui c'était la fin. Le garçon qu'il aimait allait mourir. Mais alors qu'il croyait tout fini, la blessure de Naruto se refermé. De plus celui-ci été entouré d'un chakkra rouge. Sasuke comprit que le vrai combat commençait maintenant !

°°oo°°oo°°oo°°oo°°

Ce jour là...Il a comprit qu'il n'arriverais pas a arrêter Sasuke. Pourtant il a tout tenté. Lorsqu'il avait compris que Sasuke allait vraiment le tuer de sang froid, il avait pleuré ! ce sentant incapable d'arrêter le garçon qu'il aimait. Lorsque Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le comprendre car qu'il n'avait personnes important pour lui, pas de famille…Naruto lui avait dit : « Quand je suis avec Iruka-sensei…je me demande si c'est pareil d'être avec un père…Quand je suis avec toi…je me demande si c'est comme être avec un frère… »  
Puis Sasuke lui avait demandé pourquoi avoir été aussi loin pour lui…Naruto avait hésité a lui dire que s'était parce qu'il l'aimait. Mais finalement il lui dit que c'était son premier ami.

°°oo°°oo°°oo°°oo°°

A la fin de leurs combat, il été triste tout les deux. Vont-ils un jour se revoir ? Sasuke pourra-t-il embrasser son être aimé ? Il se le demandait. Fatigué de se rappeler le passé il s'endormit dans un profond sommeil. Bien qu'il soit tard dans la matinée. Qu'importe ! Il été fatigué et souffrait en pensant a Naruto !

°°oo°°oo°°oo°°oo°°

La matinée été bien avançait. Naruto été heureux car il partait en mission. Et elle concernait Sasuke ! De nouvelle informations le concernant été parvenue a Tsunade et elle avait décidé d'envoyer Sakura, Naruto, Sai et Yamato. Après bien des péripéties, ils été enfin dans le repère d'Orochimaru. Sasuke devait se trouver là ! Quelques parts…Soudain une bruit d'explosion et un léger tremblement se fit sentir. Naruto, Sakura et Yamato coururent vers la provenance de cet explosion. Naruto tomba avant de rejoindre Sakura et Sai. Il leva la tête et le revit.

°°oo°°oo°°oo°°oo°°

Il venait le dérangeait! Sai cet impertinent venait le réveillé ! Lui qui rêvait de Naruto et des caresses qu'il aimerait lui faire ! Il voulait le tuer ! Il souffrait ! Il allait s'exécuter quand Sai lui parla de Naruto. Il lui apprit que celui-ci été ici, a sa recherche. Qu'il voulait le voir !  
Ne pouvant contenir sa joie et ne pouvant surtout pas la montrait, il détruis sa chambre. Il ce tenait en haut des gravas quand il vit Sakura arrivait…suivi ensuite de Naruto !

°°oo°°oo°°oo°°oo°°

Il se tenait la! Devant lui ! Naruto cachait son désir de l'embrasser difficilement…mais réussi a prononcer son nom…  
-Sasuke…  
Ils se regardèrent tous deux avec passion, faisant attention a ce que personne ne comprennent…Après avoir parlé de choses qu'il savait tout deux fausses, Sasuke se retrouva en quelques instants devant Naruto lui tenant l'épaule droite avec sa main gauche.

°°oo°°oo°°oo°°oo°°

Il le touchait enfin ! Après 2 ans et demi a rêvé de lui ! Sous les regards inquiets des autres personnes il fit comme si il voulait lui parler a l'oreille. S'assurant que personne ne le voyait il posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de Naruto, remonta délicatement ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille du jeune blond et la lui mordilla. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Si ils avait été seul, Naruto serait déjà a lui, dans ses bras à l'embrasser ! Mais ne pouvait le faire devant tous le monde…Attristé il commença a sortir son katana tout en disant qu'a l'époque il ne l'avait pas tue…par caprice ! Il souffrait en disant ses mots mais ne pouvait faire autrement.

°°oo°°oo°°oo°°oo°°

Naruto n'en revenait pas! Sasuke lui mordillait l'oreille ! Se retenant de le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassait il fit comme si de rien n'était. Mais…pas devant les autres ! Il voulait que Sasuke lui caresse le cheveux ! Si seulement se moment avait pu duré ! Mais non ! Cet idiot de Sai s'interpose et Sasuke réplique. Le laissant seul…Sasuke fait un chidori émanant de tout son corps. Naruto se retrouve a terre et voit le regard de Sasuke. Lui aussi veut de lui. Mais ils doivent être seul…Naruto se réfugie a l'intérieur de lui…face a face avec Kyubi qui lui dit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs…Mais il refuse. Il demande a Kyubi de disparaître et tend sa main face a lui. Mais soudain Sasuke apparaît a coté de lui. Il parle avec Kyubi…et le repousse. Kyubi disparaît… Ils sont enfin seuls tous les deux !

°°oo°°oo°°oo°°oo°°

Enfin seul! L'attente a été longue mais le moment qu'il attendait et enfin arrivé ! Il n'en peux plus ! Il regarde Naruto qui a l'air surpris…étonné et heureux !  
-Naruto…  
Il s'approche lentement du jeune blond et pose sa main sur sa joue…Approche ses lèvres des sienne et le moment tant désiré arrive ! Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur celle de Naruto et l'embrassa tendrement…  
Naruto lui rendit la pareil ! heureux d'enfin le retrouver…de l'embrasser.  
Sasuke poussa délicatement Naruto contre le mur et passa ses mains sous son haut, touchant sa peau…Naruto quand a lui fit rentrer sa langue dans la bouche de Sasuke qui poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir. Il enroula sa langue autour de celle de Naruto tout en lui caressant les cheveux…Ah… si ce moment pouvait toujours durait ! Mais il été temps d'arrêter. Ce n'était pas vraiment eux qui s'embrassait…  
Naruto ouvrit les yeux et se rappela qu'il été en train de se battre contre Sasuke.  
Tous deux se regardèrent tristes…voulant s'embrasser encore…Mais Orochimaru suivit de Kabuto arrivèrent et ordonnèrent a Sasuke de les rejoindre. Sasuke lança un regard triste a Naruto puis disparut avec Orochimaru et Kabuto.  
Naruto toujours a terre le vit partir et ne put s'empêcher de laisser des larmes coulaient…  
Puis il repartit a Konoha avec Sai, Sakura et Yamato sachant qu'il le reverrait, et attendant se moment avec impatience !

FIN

Shigu :larmes au yeux ouin…c'est trop beau :') je suis fière de moi  
Sasuke : TT c'est quoi ce truc ?  
Shigu : Un Yaoi pourquoi :3  
Naruto : T///T c'est un peu génant non ?  
Shigu : pas du tout…j'aurais pu écrire des choses plus…enfin voilà quoi xD  
Shina : T'es une perverse !  
Shigu : Moi ? Non…


End file.
